Dress You Up
by neonglitterwolf
Summary: The Feders are visited by Roxanne's comadre Christina who brought with her Roxanne's godson Stevie to spend a few days around for his birthday and in hope to rub into him the interest of fashion designing that he always had and while at it he also got interested in other things like a fugly but pretty charming boy named Greg Feder.
1. Chapter 1

**Fugly Cutie Pie**

"Is that your bra Mrs. Feder?" – asked the mailman to Roxanne Feder and moving his hand to give a high five to Lenny Feder who shots him a look

"OH MY GOD! Is that a deer?!" – yelled out a woman getting out of a cap in front of the Feder's house

"OH DIOS MIO CHRISTINA!" – Yelled out Roxanne Feder back to the woman and both screamed together in joy and run towards each other hugging and laughing while jumping

"Mom, don't be so loud" – said a teenager boy getting out of the car and looking annoyed

He look about 5'5' height, caramel skin, skinny with some build, light brown eyes, his hair was short on the sides and back and medium high and messy on the top, black on the sides and brown on the top; and he was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull, ripped skinny jeans, black boots and a blue squares t-shirt wrapped round his waist.

"I can't believe it…this is..." – Roxanne started to ask

"Yep, this is Stevie" – Christina said with a smile

"Hi madrina" – said Stevie

"Come here boy, you are so big mi niño" – said Roxanne giving him a hug

"Can somebody explain what is going on here?" – asked Lenny Feder

"Lenny, this is Christina, she's my childhood best friend and this is her son Stevie who is also my godson, remember them? We attend to Stevie baptize, they have come around to spend his birthday with his godmother who misses him so much" – explained Roxanne while pinching Stevie's cheek

"I… don't remember, but hi anyway, so…did your mother and father make you with Stevie Wonder music?" – asked Lenny

"LENNY!" – called out Roxanne while Stevie giggle

"Hi Mr. Feder and it was actually Fleetwood Mac, my mom is a little bit of a gypsy and she loved Stevie Nicks" – said Stevie

"You see, he knows how to take a joke" – said Lenny

"Hi Lenny, nice to see you again" – said Christina moving to shake hands with Lenny – "and this are all your sons, wow, you guys didn't rest" – said Christina

"Like bunnies in a box" - said Lenny earning a smack in the arm from Roxanne and a giggle from Stevie

"This is Keith, this is Becky and you may remember Greg who still in a towel instead of going changing" – said Roxanne giving an awkward look at him – "sorry about this, but we had a situation with a deer" – she explained

"No, worries, all of them are so cute and Greg, you grown into a handsome young man" – said Christina with a warm smile and turned to her son – "Say hi Stevie"

"Hi Stevie" – said Stevie looking at them specially Greg who was dripping wet and then his mother give him a smack in the back of the head

"Don't be a smart ass" – said Christina rolling her eyes

"Why don't we go inside and get all decent to have a breakfast before the children go to the last day of school and we can go to my shop and catch up" – said Roxanne

"Nice! Shopping" – said Stevie

"You are going to school with them, socialite some with everybody" – said Christina

"I just got out of school mom" – whined Stevie

"It's last day, don't worry we got nothing to do actually" – said Keith and Stevie look at him wanting to rip his head off

"You see, just go and join them" – said Christina

"Don't worry, we will do something fun as soon as we get out of it" – said Becky to Stevie with a smile – "I like your style" – she said

"Thanks sweetheart, want me to help you pick your clothes?" – asked Stevie and she nodded and dragged him to her room

When they were there they pick a cute outfit for her and accessories without being too exaggerated since she told him that she's going on a bike to the school and not the bus and when they finished he started to go out of the room but stopped.

"Hey…where is the bathroom?" – asked Stevie to her

"Two doors to the left" – answered Becky

"Thanks sweetie" – said Stevie

He started to move to the direction Becky gave to him he open the door only to see Greg in underwear flexing his body on the mirror.

"Now, that's not embarrassing at all" – said Stevie with a smirk on his face

"Dude, what the fuck?!" – said Greg blushing and covering himself

"Don't worry, you got nothing I never seen before, I ask Becky for the bathroom, but I guess she gave me the wrong direction" – explained Stevie

"It's the other door to the left" – said Greg still covering himself

"Thanks, this was some hella funny sight to see" – said Stevie with a wink and going to the next door and do his business in the bathroom and when he finished he got out of the bathroom to see Greg getting out of his room already clothed – "I must say that what's underneath is better than the cover" – said Stevie

"What?" – asked Greg confused

"That you have a better body that is not showing in the clothes that you are wearing dumbass" – said Stevie rolling his eyes

"Dude, that's so gay to say" – said Greg

"Maybe because: 1. I'm gay and 2. The fact that I am or not doesn't mean that what I say isn't true" – explained Stevie – "but in other news, don't you have a crush with a girl or something? You know like every other teenage boy in the world" – asked Stevie

"Well…there is this girl, but I'm too chicken to talk to her" – answered Greg

"Well I used to be pretty chicken to talk to other girls before, maybe you are gay as well" – said Stevie

"WHAT?!" – asked Greg in shock

"I'm kidding cutie pie, but if you want to impress her, this is not the looks" – said Stevie

"Got a better idea?" – asked Greg

"A lot's of it after seeing the package I can work with, want to give it a try?" – asked Stevie

"I'm confuse, are you talking about my body or my junk?" – asked Greg confused

"Your body and I was talking about picking your clothes of course, I do it for my best friend back in where I live every time he got a date with a girl" – said Stevie smirking

"And he let you?" – asked Greg

"Of course, we been friends since we were little, he even got to be my first kiss after a guy, some asshole closet case, rejected me in front of a lot of people in a party during a spinning bottle game" – explained Stevie

"And isn't he worried that you see him…naked?" – asked Greg

"No, because he trust me and since you don't seem to trust me, I guess I'll pass on helping you out" – said Stevie moving from Greg to walk away

"Wait!" – Called out Greg grabbing Stevie by his wrist – "I'm sorry, I never interact with a gay guy before…or at least someone that offer to help me with my clothes, because of my mom I know some gay designers actually and…wait…that's not what I'm trying to say…I mean…sorry" – he said

"Still not helping you" – said Stevie moving his arm away from Greg's hold and walking away from him.

After that pretty much awkward end of the conversation both of them didn't interact at all during the breakfast, Greg looked at Stevie feeling guilty for what he said, but Stevie pay no mind to him, when they ended he followed Lenny, Greg, Keith and Becky outside while he said goodbye to his mom and his godmother, but he wasn't paying mind to anything until…

"Keith is right, I'm fugly" – said Greg

"So, what all Feder men's are fugly, but that doesn't stop us from getting the hot ones, look at me and your mother" – said Lenny and turned to Stevie – "help me here Stevie, tell him he got some charm" – said Lenny

"Nope, he's fugly, as fugly as you can get" – said Stevie with his arms crossed

"But you called me cutie pie" – said Greg confused

"I call a lot of people cutie pie" – said Stevie

"What about the body that wasn't showing in the clothes that I'm wearing" – said Greg

"That was before you turned into a dumbass, so therefore you are fugly" – said Stevie

"Alright, alright, whatever it's going on in here, that's enough" – said Lenny – "now let me give you some advice about how to get the girl" – started to said Lenny before Stevie take out his cellphone and plug the headphones on it and listen music

* * *

 **So this is my attempt to do something more in the lines of comedy and also not about "Teen Wolf", I like it the Grown Up's movies and when I saw how grown up and cute looked Greg on the second one thought about a little fanfic about him and an OC so...here it is and don't worry for those who follow my work, I'm gonna be back soon with another "Teen Wolf" fanfiction and also I been thinking on working some about X-men, Avengers and Twilight maybe...we'll see ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frat Party**

When they arrive the school Stevie greeted and meet everybody else friends of the Feder family, he go to Greg and Andre class still not talking to him at all just listening to the music of his headphones until somebody arrived to their classroom and he look at him directly in the eyes and the guy moved to the kid in front of him and the kid was going to give him money but he move his head to the sides saying no and then the guy move away and he turned to look at Stevie and wink at him.

"Braden…what are you doing here?" – asked Stevie to the guy

"Coming to visit my…father, also your birthday is in two days, did you think that I was gonna miss it?" – explained Braden

"The one you said that left you and stuff? Good luck to the poor guy and thanks for being also here for my birthday" – said Stevie with a smile to his friend

"You guys know each other?" – asked Greg to Stevie and he looked away from him

"We are best friends since we are eight" – said Braden

"You are the best friend that he picks clothes from when he is on a date?" – Asked Greg and Braden turned to look at Stevie

"Don't look at me like that, look at you, you're a hot mess, I mean look at you, you look like a woodchopper lesbian and that thing on your face needs to be shaved before pictures of it go online so that Justin Bieber would feel less embarrassed of his excuse of moustache" – said Stevie and Braden smirked

"So…is he?" – asked Greg again

"Try to ignore the fugly one, he's a douche" – said Stevie rolling his eyes

"Did he do something to you?" – said Braden turned to look at Greg in a treating way

"Don't worth the waste of time, but I'm hung up to him and his friend until I arrive again to his home, where my mother is, we came to visit my godmother after 14 years not seeing her" – said Stevie rolling his eyes

Stevie and Braden keep talking to each other ignoring Greg and Andre during their conversation until the bell ringed and the 4 boys got out of the school.

"Let's go do something fun" – said Braden

"I know that look on your face, you wanna go get some trouble…and I say hell yeah, let's go!" – said Stevie jumping on Braden's back and they starting to walk away with Greg and Andre following them

"So…what's the deal with you and fugly guy did you ask him out and he rejected you?" – asked Braden in a whisper with Stevie still on his back and the boys were a couple of steps more behind so they couldn't heard him

"No, why would I ask someone like him out?" – asked Stevie in a whisper as well

"Because even though you look annoyed when he talks, you can't keep your eyes off him" – said Braden

"Oh come on, dude, I don't like him" – said Stevie

"Then what's up with the boner I'm feeling on my back or is that the knife I gave you for your birthday?" – asked Braden

"Is a boner and no, is not about him…I'm a teenager hormonal boy, can't I just be charmed by your hot body and you carrying me?" – asked Stevie

"You're not fooling me, we are friends since we were eight years old" – said Braden – "even I know that could be true, you still are attracted to fugly guy" – he said

"I meet him while he was wearing just a towel and later saw him in his underwear, he's got a nice body, not to buff and not too skinny, just…" – started to say Stevie

"Just the way that you like" – said Braden with a smile – "that explains the boner when I make you talk about him" – said Braden

"But I still don't know him, I ask him if I could pick an outfit for him to like get to know each other some more and he acted like if I wanted to see his junk or something, so he's fugly now" – said Stevie

"Give him time, something less invasive to do with each other, maybe you like him" – said Braden

"I'm not…" – started to say Stevie until Braden stopped and letting him go and before he could trip and fall because the loss of balance Greg helped him – "this still doesn't change anything" – he said moving away from him and turned to see Braden mad and he just smirked at Stevie

"This says "Don't Trespass"" – said Greg

"Which is just my call to trespass" – said Braden going through an opening in the fence

"Our call" – said Stevie going through the same opening

The four boys walked inside until they reach a cliff where there was water on the bottom and a college party going on and Braden started to take off his clothes just like Stevie, Braden ended up in his boxers, but Stevie was hesitating about being in boxers

"Give me your knife" – said Stevie to Braden who grabbed his jeans and give them to Stevie for him to search for the knife himself

"Wow…what are you guys doing?" – asked Greg surprised and blushing

Stevie pay no mind to Greg and when he find the knife inside Braden's jeans he used it to cut his jeans from the knees down and when he finished he put the knife back in Braden pants.

"Now that's better" – said Stevie and then he felt Braden grabbing him in bridal style – "Braden! What are you doing?" – asked Stevie in panic

Before he could ask anything more Braden run towards the cliff jumping with Stevie in his arms and he hold himself into Braden and try not to scream bracing to the impact in the water when they finally hit water and swim to the surface Braden was laughing.

"You asshole" – said Stevie splashing water towards his friend

They swim some around and Braden find an inflated bed to lay on there and a sunglasses, Stevie turned to look up to see why Greg and Andre weren't joining them and saw them holding a blonde bimbo and he got mad and rolled his eyes and swim away towards the college party.

Stevie got out of the water and walked towards the beer tank and pour himself a drink, he have drink beer before so it wasn't a big deal for him, but he only may drink 3 glasses to keep appearance but he didn't like the taste of beer.

"Hi…can you pour us a drink" – asked a girl with another one coming with her giggling both clearly drunk

"Sure" – he said grabbing the first cup from her and filling it with beer and then grabbing the cup from the other to fill it as well

"Thanks cutie, what's your name? We never see you before" – said the other one

"Stevie, thanks for the cutie" – he said handling her the cup with her drink and smiling at her

"Stevie, would you like to dance with us?" – asked the other one

"Ok, but don't expect much girls…I'm gay" – said Stevie to them

"Cool! Then you should dance with us for sure" – she said

"Yeah, this guys are hot but don't know how to dance" – said the other one

"There are 3 things you can't expect from straight guys, 1. Manners while eating, 2. That they dance well and 3. That they are fateful to you, even though that last one applies to all dudes actually" – he said and both girls giggled

"Less talking and more dancing" – said the girl dragging him with her friend to the dance with both

And he was quiet enjoying dancing with them and he turned to see Braden who give him the thumbs up and he rolled his eyes and then turned and saw Greg and Andre dancing with some girls as well and he rolled his eyes annoyed by the sight

"I'm gonna get more drink girls" – said Stevie to both girls

"We go with you" – said one of them

"Are you guys Siamese or something?" – asked Stevie and they giggled and when he arrived to the beer tank a guy was filling his cup

"Hey there, I'm David, David Henrie, who are you?" – asked the guy to Stevie

"I'm Stevie, excuse me but I'm going to fill my cup and my friends over here" – he said pointing to the girls

"Let me help you there" – said David with a cocky smirk

"Thanks" – said Stevie at the guy, he first passed the girls cups and later his own

"There you go" – said David giving his cup back to Stevie

"Thank you again" – said Stevie turning around and then he felt someone giving a smack on his ass and he turned mad to look at who it was and it was David for sure giving by the cocky smirk he was sporting

"You are more than welcome" – said David grabbing his crotch and smirking at Stevie

Stevie bite his tongue and just rolled his eyes turning to go and dance with the girls don't wanting to cause a scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dance With Me**

After Stevie ignored David smacking his ass he turned his attention on enjoying dancing with the girls who were more than happy dancing with him.

"Are you sure you are gay? You are so fun to be with" – asked one of them

"Yeah, some of these guys can be such jerks, like the one who smack your ass" – said the other one

"I'm pretty positive to be gay, but you girls are fun, you shouldn't hang out with this type of guys, you deserve better" – said Stevie to them

"Hey there again" – said David appearing from behind Stevie dancing a little too close

"Are you stalking me? My father is a police officer, I can get a restraining order for you, you know" – said Stevie

"I'm just having fun, what about you?" – said David grinding against Stevie who moved away from him

"I'm too, but with my two friends here, no boys allowed besides me, so fly away little bird" – said Stevie

"Little bird?" – Asked David confuse

"Yeah well, your crotch" – said Stevie signaling a little dick with his fingers while the girls giggled

"Well…I was swimming and the water was cold…but that doesn't matter" – said David defending himself – "come on, let's dance some, I will show you that is not a "little bird" – he said with a cocky grin

"I said that I'm fine like this" – repeated Stevie

"Come on, don't be like that, besides, I don't see any boy around you, so I guess you are alone and looking for some" – said David

"Just when I thought you couldn't be more of a douche" – said Stevie

"Come on, I like them feisty like you" – said David grabbing Stevie by the wrist and Stevie shake his arm of his old

"I said no!" – said Stevie mad

"Hey! What's going on in here?" – asked Greg appearing in the scene, he was now shirtless and Stevie blushed at the sight

"Hey Boomer, is just this brat doesn't want to come dancing, but you know I like them hard to get" – said David

"Well, not him, he's with me" – said Greg moving his arm to wrap around Stevie's waist making him blush

"Fuck, sorry bro, I didn't know, don't worry, frat bros code, I guess I'm gonna go find some other" – said David turning away

"Awww so cute" – said one of the girls that was dancing with Stevie

"Yeah, where can I find one?" – asked the other one

"Sorry girls, I guess my man finally arrived, later ladies" – said Stevie moving away with Greg still holding him by his waist until they find a quiet place – "what the hell do you think you're doing?" – asked Stevie turning around and smacking Greg's arm

"Ouch! A thank you would be better than that" – said Greg

"Oh sorry, did you expect me to fall on my knees and…you know what? Let's not go there, I didn't need to be "saved" and I'm not gonna even ask about the Boomer name" – said Stevie doing the air quotes when he said "saved"

"Well it looked like it, you were about to do a scene for everybody to watch" – explained Greg

"Well, I would just punch the guy to fall on the water or something for making a move on me that I didn't want to" – said Stevie

"And then got the whole frat against you?" – asked Greg

"Well…I…didn't thought about that one" – confessed Stevie making Greg smirk – "dammit…thank you…for saving me…" – said Stevie with his arms crossed

"Well…you are welcome" – said Greg still smirking – "look…now that we have a time, I'm truly sorry for what happened this morning, you caught me off guard and sometimes my brain makes me say stupid things without thinking" – explained Greg

"It's ok…I forgive you, more now after what you did for me…and…you're not fugly" – said Stevie making Greg smile – "so…aren't you worry about all of them out there thinking you're gay? Girls will still want to dance with you, but they will expect you to dance well and you suck" – said Stevie making both boys laugh

"Well I can keep the thing going on still and dance with you, so I'm still part of the party but they don't notice that I suck" – said Greg

"Oh you don't have to…" – started to say Stevie

"I'll insist" – said Greg offering his hand to Stevie – "I own you one" – said Greg

"If someone owns one to someone here, is me too you…" – said Stevie and Greg still was offering his hand – "ugh…ok" – said Stevie grabbing Greg's hand and walking him back to the party and started to dance with him

"Ok…you…dance…better…" – stutter Greg while Stevie danced facing him

"Is not that hard, just feel the rhythm of the music…even though I'm part of a hip-hop dance class, so maybe that's why I'm good" – said Stevie with a smirk

"Well…I'm trying" – said Greg defending himself

"Grab my waist" – said Stevie

"What?!" – asked Greg blushing

"Oh, for god's sake" – said Stevie turning around giving Greg his back and grabbing Greg's hands and place them on his hips – "do you feel that?" – asked Stevie

"No…I don't…I don't feel anything…I'm trying not to touch your ass with my crotch…" – stutter Greg blushing even more while Stevie giggled

"I'm talking about the movement of my hips dummy, feel the movement and try to imitate it" – explained Stevie

After a couple of minutes Stevie felt Greg loosen up some and finding the rhythm and then he felt a completely different thing, Greg's crotch against his ass, both tried to keep the distance but giving the dancing they got close and Stevie could feel that Greg was moving more and more like him following the rhythm

"Yeah…like…that…you're doing…well" – said Stevie catching his breath and clearing his throat trying to concentrate on the dance and not the crotch against his ass

"Well…you're…a good teacher" – stutter Greg trying not to lose the rhythm and then he felt something, he felt that he was growing a boner and then he back away a little from the dance and turned Stevie around and pulled Stevie to him by the waist and Stevie was holding his balance in Greg's forearms and both where breathing heavy

"That was…good…" – said Stevie blushing

"I'm…" – started to say Greg until they heard yelling from the cliff and they change the look on their faces to confusion

When both boys move to see what was going on seeing that everybody as well stopped dancing to see what's going on and they move in time to see Lenny (Greg's father) and his friends jumping off the cliff naked and now both boys and Andre who joined them as well were horrified, both boys to see their parents naked and even none of them were his father Stevie couldn't help to share their horror as well.

After the frat party the boys walked away and move to return to their respective homes, Braden go missing out of the boys sight but Stevie assure them that he would be fine, that he can take care of himself, Stevie got back to the Feder's household.

"So your jeans got caught in a fence and you decided to cut them off?" – asked Christina to her son

"Yeah, no big deal, you know how I always make crazy decisions to change my clothes like that" – said Stevie

"Well that's true, it's maybe the influence of your godmother" – said Christina turning to Roxanne with a smile

"If you ever decide to go on designing I will reach my contact and get you into a nice place for you to learn anything you need to know about it" – said Roxanne to her godson

"Thanks" – said Stevie smiling to her

"Greg, what's up, why you haven eating?" – asked Lenny to Greg

"I saw something today that make me lose my appetite" – said Greg

"What, me naked?" – said Lenny joking but Greg looked at him and he looked back confused

Stevie giggled at the little interaction of both of them and the fact that Lenny was being oblivious about his son presence in the cliff and frat party.


	4. Chapter 4

**80's Party**

After eating Greg informed that he got a summer job in the ice cream shop of some guy named Dickie Bailey who was Lenny's nemesis, Lenny told him to be back for his 80's themed party, Stevie was excited for it and he already knew what he was going to wear and needed to get it ready, but after what Greg did for him he feel like he owned one to him so he decided to join him in a little while for his summer job.

When they arrive Dickie was talking with Greg about how to move around in the work and do stuff while Stevie sit on a bench and watched around listening to music eyeing to Greg's direction, but he soon got bore and asked for a "banana split" to eat while he was in there and Greg gone some free time to sit and talk with him during the talking he saw that he was eyeing a group of girls in a table behind them.

"Are any of those behind me is…"the girl"" – asked Stevie

"Yeah…the blond one" – said Greg

"Why I'm not surprised" – said Stevie rolling his eyes – "Anyway, so you are gonna use whatever move your dad told you this morning?" – asked Stevie

"Maybe…I don't know" – said Greg

"Well what was the move?" – asked Stevie

"Make her smile, tell her she has a pretty smile and ask her out right the way this same night, maybe invite her to the 80's party" – said Greg

"Seems like a plan, the best boys makes you smile…" – said Stevie looking at his banana split – "well…I choose a pretty awesome costume for you, very suiting for the theme and very iconic, it will make you maybe even sexy for her" – said Stevie

"Are you gonna told me what I'm gonna wear?" – asked Greg

"Trust me, it's gonna be good, after all I own you for the frat party thing" – said Stevie

"Hey! Feder! Back to work" – called out Dickie

"Go to work, I'm gonna hang out just a little more and I will leave to finish my costume" – said Stevie

"What are you gonna dress up like?" – asked Greg

"I'm gonna dress like Donnie Wahlberg from New Kids on the Block he had a cool look back on the 80's" – said Stevie

"Yeah, no idea who is that" – said Greg

"You know nothing Greg Feder" – said Stevie making both boys laugh

"FEDER!" – called Dickie out loud

"Go" – said Stevie and Greg go to continue working

Stevie saw from the distance while finishing his "banana split" some interaction from Greg and the blond girl who smile at something he said, Stevie felt something in his guts, but he decided to ignore it and take that as his cue to leave, he stand up and gave one final look and when he looked Greg look back at him leaving.

* * *

In the 80's party everybody was already dress up and ready for the guest to come Christina was dressed up as Paula Abdul from "Cold Hearted" music video and like Stevie said to Greg, he was dressed in ripped jeans, a white big t-shirt, a leather jacket, black boots and a black hat just like Donnie Wahlberg back in the day.

"We look awesome mom" – said Stevie looking at his mother

"Yes, we do, especially you" – said Christina to her son – "by the way are you going to sing for us in the party, I heard they got a band coming, it would be nice for you to sing something" – she said to him with a smile

"Maybe I will do, I don't know" – said Stevie

"What's going on Stevie? You seem distant" – asked Christina worried

"Nothing, I'm fine" – said Stevie

"Stevie, te conozco hijo, I know something it's wrong, cuentame" – said Christina

"There is this guy that I like…but I don't think I like him back, we have this weird interactions…but he's interested in somebody else, I guess" – explained Stevie

"He must be dumb to not like you, you're an awesome catch, handsome, full of life and creative, just give it time" – said Christina

"Thanks mom" – said Stevie hugging her mom – "I'm glad we didn't go for Madonna's cone bra, if not I couldn't have hold you like this" – he said making her mother laugh

* * *

The party kicked in pretty good, there was a lot of people dress up and dancing and drinking, Stevie was enjoying himself a lot, then the band came in and started to play and he was enjoying the song and when that one finished, the singer make a special call on the microphone.

"By the request of his mother and godmother, we have to ask Stevie to come here and join us on stage" – called out the lead singer of the band and everybody cheer

"STEVIE! STEVIE!" – Cheered Christina and Roxanne and smiling at Stevie

Stevie was excited but also nervous about performing, he just do it for fun for his mom and only did two talent shows in his life, so he have little experience compared to the band on stage, but giving the people were clapping and cheering he got up on the stage and turned to look at the band before starting to sing.

"Do we play "You Got It"?" – asked the lead singer to Stevie

"No, I'm gonna do one from my mom's favorite singer, know any from Madonna?" – asked Stevie

"Sure, when you're ready" – said the lead singer to Stevie who smiled and turned to the crown and grabbed the microphone and the band started to play and he danced until the first verse started

 _You got stile that's what other girls says_

 _Sateen sheets and luxury so fine_

 _All your suits are custom made in London_

 _But I got something that you really love_

 _Gonna dress you up in my love (all over, all over)_

 _Gonna dress you up in my love (all over your body)_

Stevie was moving on the stage singing and looking at everybody were clapping and enjoying the performance and then while dancing before the second verse came and he saw Greg entering the party with Dickie, Greg was dress up as Tom Cruise in Risky Business dancing scene, so he was only with a t-shirt, underwear, sunglasses and socks and he smile when he saw him, he looked fine with how he dressed him up.

 _Feel the silky touch of my caresses_

 _They will keep you looking so brand new_

 _Let me cover you with velvet kisses_

 _I'll create a look that's made for you_

 _Gonna dress you up in my love (all over, all over)_

 _Gonna dress you up in my love (all over your body)_

 _Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love (all over your body)_

 _In my love (all over, all over) from your head right to your toe_

Stevie saw Greg smiling at him during the performance he started to walk towards the party and unplugged the sound just when he was about to sing and then Charlotte McKenzie started to sing in Acapella and everybody started to cheer for her including Stevie, their parents go to congratulate her and Stevie say thanks to the band and got down of the stage and hug his mother and godmother.

"That was awesome, you take me and your godmother back in the day when we attended to a Madonna concert" – said Christina with a smile

"Aww I wish I was there" – said Stevie to them

"To go and see Madonna as well?" – asked Christina

"No, to see the Beastie Boys, how gay do you think I am?" – asked Stevie laughing and he winked before walking away to keep enjoying the party but he bump against someone and fall on the floor

"Hey…sorry, I was on my way to see you" – said Greg offering his hand to Stevie

"I wasn't looking, it's ok" – said Stevie grabbing Greg's hand and standing up with his help – "Well, you look good" – said Stevie

"You choose it" – said Greg

"I know, that's why I say it" – said Stevie with a smirk

"I guess you "Dress Me Up"?" – asked Greg regarding on the song he sung on the stage

"Oh…no…it wasn't…I ask them to play Madonna…I didn't know they were gonna play that one" – explained Stevie nervous while blushing

"I'm joking, but you were looking at me while singing though" – said Greg

"Yeah, sorry, I tent to find a comforting person and stay there for most of the time" – explained Stevie – "So…where is your girl? I haven't see her around" – asked Stevie changing subject

"I didn't invite her" – said Greg


	5. Chapter 5

**Make Me Smile - 5**

 _"_ _So…where is your girl? I haven't see her around" – asked Stevie changing subject_

 _"_ _I didn't invite her" – said Greg_

"What…but wait…why?" – Asked Stevie confuse

"Do you wanna go dancing?" – asked Greg

"Uh…you still haven't answer my question…but ok" – said Stevie a little confuse

This time Greg grabbed his hands and dragged them to a part where they could dance, but while he was dragging him they hear a little commotion and a gathering and Greg go there to find his father about to fight a big guy, he kept holding Stevie's hand not letting him go and in a surprising result, Greg's father (Lenny) won the fight by treating the guy who looked inexplicable afraid of Lenny.

"Now…that was weird" – said Greg

"Not that I thought that your father was a wimp, but who know that he could step up to talk like that or even try to fight a guy that big" – said Stevie

"No, he's a wimp usually all Feder's are wimps" – said Greg

"Well you're not, you defended me in the frat party" – said Stevie making Greg smile and looking down at their hands – "Greg…you're still holding my hand" – said Stevie

"Oh yeah…is there something wrong about it? It feels good, but I can stop if you want to or if you are uncomfortable" – said Greg

"Besides the sweatiness of your hand…but aren't you worried that people might thing you're gay or something, especially with your family around" – asked Stevie

"Well I never been with anyone before, so maybe is good for them to find out that I'm with somebody else other than my hand" – said Greg making Stevie smile and laugh – "step number 2…you got a nice smile" – said Greg

"Thank you…wait a minute …" – started to say Stevie realizing what Greg said

"Do you wanna go out with me before you think I'm fugly?" – asked Greg to Stevie making Stevie blush

"Wait…Greg, first of all we are already out, and second…"" – started to say Stevie

"So…maybe an official date tomorrow?" – asked Greg interrupting Stevie

"Greg…I…" – started to say Stevie until they heard people yelling and whistling

Both boys turned around and saw the frat guys and the girls from the party on the cliff coming and starting to insult everybody in the party and inciting for a fight and the people at the party responded and all the sudden everybody starting to go towards each other and fighting and Stevie and Greg join the fight

"Hey! You again" – said David, the frat guy that was hitting on Stevie before

"Not you again" – mocked Stevie

"Where is your boyfriend to defend you this time?" – asked David

"He's fighting some other of you douches, while I take you down" – said Stevie

"You what?" – asked David to Stevie

Then Stevie grabbed him by the neck and put his knee up to kick him in the guts and then he got a hold of his arm and turned around throwing him on the ground.

"How did you do that?" – Asked David confuse while whining on the floor

"Mixed martial arts lessons, my dad wanted me to defend myself" – explained Stevie kicking him and then he moved away from David

He saw the two girls that he was dancing with at the party and he saw the cable of the lights on the ground and the opportunity to not fight with them but stopped them anyway, so he grabbed the cable and pulls it enough to make the girls trip on it, he pass them by mouthing "sorry" at them and then he turned and saw Greg kicking a guy in the crotch and he smirked but then saw the blond bimbo he hugged in the cliff go and kick Greg on the crotch

"Boom bitch!" – Called out Stevie moving towards the blond girl and kick her on the crotch – "get out the way" – he said when the girl hit the floor and he turned to Greg

"I guess the date tomorrow wasn't a bad idea…I must look pretty fugly right now with my pain face" – said Greg holding his crotch

Then Stevie grabbed Greg by the face and pulling him for a kiss until both of them were standing kissing and when they broke the kiss Greg was still holding his crotch

"Did I make it hurt less?" – asked Stevie

"Yeah…" – said Greg in a little whimper

"Then why did you whimper and you're still holding your crotch?" – Asked Stevie confuse

"Boner…hurts a little and it doesn't hide well in this costume" – said Greg blushing

"Oh…" – said Stevie blushing looking down and then up again – "sorry…I…wasn't…looking…I…just…" – stutter Stevie blushing

"I got nothing you never seen before…right? – Asked Greg half-smiling still in pain and Stevie smiled back at him

Both boys entered the house after the frat guys leave the house and everybody party a little more cheering after winning the fight against the frag boys, Stevie prepared and ice pack and give it to Greg to put on his crotch, he change his costume and put on some shorts, but leave on the big white t-shirt.

"Hi there" – said Christina to her son – "what are you doing?" – She asked

"Hi, just and ice pack for Greg to put on his crotch some blond bimbo kicked him on the crotch" – explained Stevie

"Awn so cute you guys taking care of each other" – said Christina with a smile – "you guys are gonna make a great couple" – she said making Stevie stop what he was doing

"Errrmm…I can explain" – started Stevie

"Don't need to honey, mi comadre y yo, talk about it when we saw you guys holding hands at the party and then when I saw you kissing him during the frat guys rampage, you guys are so made for each other" – explained Christina

"Yeah, but for how long, we are gonna leave here in five days, this is just a summer loving…ugh, I just quote Grease…I feel disgusting" – said Stevie shivering.

"Well actually…" – started to say Christina – "you almost gonna finish high school and I guessed you wanted to do something about designing after your godmother and I brought it during dinner, your eyes light up" – she explained – "I always knew you wanted, but you never say it, that's part of why are here darling…so I ask her to call her contacts around, so you can stay and learn all about that and see what it's like while going to the high school in here as well and finish your studies and…maybe spending more time with Greg" – she said with a smile

"Mom!" – Said Stevie with watery eyes – "I love you" – he said going to hug his mom

"I love you too honey and I want the best for you, I want you to pursue your dreams" – said Christina with a warm smile – "and also I think Greg will do you good, finally a good boy around you" – she said rolling her eyes

"I know, guys can be real assholes…but Greg is good" – said Stevie smiling

After a last hug, Christina go to the guest room with a glass of water while Stevie finished the ice pack and go to Greg's room to deliver it to him

"There you go cutie pie, something to numb the pain in the balls" – said Stevie handling the ice pack to Greg who was still in his costume as well

"Thanks" – said Greg grabbing the ice pack and putting it in his crotch and moaning in relieve from the pain and cold

"Don't worry; so...I got some news" – started to say Stevie

"There still cake left from the party?" – Asked Greg and Stevie rolled his eyes

"No…my mom talked to your mom and I'm gonna stay here to learn some about designing and going to your high school for my last year, so I'm gonna stick around a little more" – said Stevie with a smile

"That's great" – said Greg going for a hug with Stevie but he groaned

"You better rest your balls some" – laughed Stevie leaning to give Greg a kiss and the kiss lasted some with Stevie moving one of hands to touch Greg's torso through the t-shirt and then Greg groaned – "sorry…too much?" – asked Stevie

"Boner…still kinda hurts" – said Greg and Stevie laughed and then shivered – "Are you cold?" – asked Greg

"Yeah, I should wear more clothes I guess" – said Stevie smiling

"Grab my sweater" – said Greg

"The one you used on school?" – asked Stevie and Greg nod

Stevie moved to grabbed and it was on the floor so he bend over with his ass facing Greg causing another boner on him and a groan from him and Stevie turned and looked down at himself and smirked knowing why he may have groaned, he put on the sweater and looked at Greg

"It's a little big on me" – said Stevie

"I like how it looks on you" – said Greg with a smile making Stevie blush

"You just like how my ass looks" – said Stevie laughing and Greg laughed as well

He moved to the bed and joined him on his side, they fool around kissing some, but they didn't did much to keep Greg from the pain in his balls, so they resume to cuddle with Greg arm around Stevie who cuddle to his side and rested his head on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Love You**

 ** _1 YEAR (and 2 days) LATER_**

"Stevie how's been the day in the store?" – asked Roxanne entering her store

"Pretty good, middle of the day and we have sell 13 pieces of clothing" – answered Stevie to his godmother

"Any of your creations?" – asked Roxanne

"3 from the women's clothing and 2 from the men's clothing" – said Stevie smiling

"Good, so proud of you, about adding your own pieces this month, how are the sketches for your class?" – asked Roxanne

"Pretty good, here, look at them" – said Stevie handling his drawing block at her and she eyed one by one carefully

"Wow, the collection looks great, I can see a good grade from this one's" – said Roxanne with a proud smile

"Thanks, I'm glad that you agree to give me this chance" – said Stevie with a smile

"Oh no, you gave yourself this chance with your talent, in short time I know that you are gonna turn into a great designer" – said Roxanne making Stevie smile – "So, I'm gonna give you the day" – started to say Roxanne

"What are you talking about? There's still work" – said Stevie confuse

"Yeah, but today is your birthday and I will not make you work all day, so go to the house and rest some before your party tonight, go, before I call security to take you out if you resist" – said Roxanne

"Ok" – said Stevie rolling his eyes and kissing the cheek of his godmother before taking his car and leaving towards home

When he arrived he opens the door and there was a bunch of balloons tangled and they tangled on his feet until he fell on the carpet and groan.

"HAPPY…oh shit…babe, are you ok?" – asked Greg

"¿A quién se le ocurre poner esto aquí? Maldita sea" – said Stevie mad until he looked up – "Greg…what are you doing here?" – asked Stevie

"I got the day off from summer work, so I came to surprise you" – answered Greg kneeling next to Stevie and helping him out of the balloons

"Who put the balloons in the entrance, they need to be fired from party planning, they are gonna hurt people" – complained Stevie standing up with Greg's help

"I…put them there" – said Greg apologetic

"Oh…sorry…I…this is not awkward at all" – said Stevie with an awkward smile and laugh – "I'm sorry cutie pie" – he said putting his arms around Greg – "I didn't meant to say that, it was a nice gesture" – apologized Stevie while Greg put his hand on Stevie's hips

"It's ok babe" – said Greg moving to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth and moving his hands lower until he grabbed his ass

"Greg…" – moaned Stevie breaking the kiss – "don't do that in here, your family could come inside in any minute" – warned Stevie

"Mom is at the store, right?" – asked Greg and Stevie nodded – "well, Becky is at her friends, Keith is on a date and Dad is with his friends as well, we got the house for ourselves at least for one hour or something like that" – explained Greg

"Hmmm…so?" – asked Stevie blushing a little embarrassed

"So…I was thinking about giving you an early birthday present" – said Greg sounding nervous as well and it didn't was rocket science so Stevie knew what he was talking about – "that…of course if you are ready to take that step with me" – said Greg

"I'm…are you ready for that step?" – Asked Stevie and Greg nodded –"Ok… let's get it on…wait, no…I didn't say that, that wasn't sexy, I'm sorry I'm ruining this right?" – asked Stevie only to Greg smile and go to kiss him to make him shut up

As they kiss Greg was pushing him until they hit his bedroom, he open the door and close it with a lock when they were on the other side without stop kissing.

"So…how do we do this…do you have…like…the stuff?" – asked Stevie blushing

"Like whips and chains?" – Asked Greg making Stevie stare in shock – "relax, I'm kidding, I was talking about condoms and lube" – he said laughing and Stevie let out a breath in relieve – "for someone that's about to have sex you seem pretty tense, guess we find something where you're not a smartass" – said Greg

"Shut up" – said Stevie and Greg just smirked and leaned to kiss him again

This time the kiss was more heated, Stevie had his arms around Greg's neck pulling him down to him while Greg's hands moving to hold Stevie from his ass and pull him close enough to get friction from their boners brushing together.

Greg slowly back them up until they hit the bed and Greg turned them around to make Stevie trip on the bed and fall, when Stevie was on the bed, Greg took the chance to take off his t-shirt and Stevie decided to follow his lead and did the same.

When t-shirts were off, Greg lay on the top of Stevie and kiss him, Stevie move his legs to tangle around Greg's waist and Greg started to push him more into the bed.

"Greg…" – moaned Stevie when Greg moved to kiss his neck – "oh god…" – he moaned louder

"Weak spot?" – asked Greg

"Just shut up and keep going" – complained Stevie and Greg smirked and follow orders

Greg keep kissing every exposed skin Stevie had and he moaned and bitted his bottom lip, then Greg started to undo the jeans he was wearing to take them off and as soon as he was done with that, he take off Stevie's shoes and socks and then he proceed to do the same with his own jeans, shoes and socks as Stevie watched him stroking himself through his underwear biting his bottom lip, when Greg was done he put his body again on top of Stevie's and they resume their make out session this time taking advantage of both almost nakedness to touch every inch of skin they have.

"Hmmm…ok…time to take some control back" – said Stevie

Then Stevie rolled them on the bed so he was now on top of Greg and he started to kiss Greg's neck and slowly keep kissing down to his chest and then his abs where he licked down until he touched the waistband of Greg's boxers and then he grab the waistband of the boxers to pull them down and he capture Greg's dick in his mouth

"Holy…fuck…" – moaned Greg at the feeling of Stevie lips around his cock, they already have been this place, but not far from this.

Stevie took his time with Greg's cock in his mouth, first stimulating the head with his tongue while jacking off the rest slowly, then he started to give a few licks from the base to the tip to make it more slick and when he did the last lick to the tip he capture the head again to this time start to slowly work his head up and down Greg's cock.

"Stevie…" – moaned Greg moving his hand to rest on the back of Stevie's head

Stevie was working on stimulating Greg's dick in every way possible, from moving his head, sucking on him slowly and stopping on the head to use his tongue around it once in a while and even playing with Greg's balls with one of his hands while the other he used to jack off his own cock at the same rhythm he was sucking on Greg.

"Babe…you better stop before you make me cum…I still want to do other stuff…if you…want to" – said Greg between moans

Stevie took his cue to do one last suck on Greg and let his cock out his mouth and he take off his own underwear and climb back on the top of Greg and kiss him while he position his legs on each side of Greg while his ass was grinding against Greg cock.

"Stevie…wait…I need…we need to prepare you first" – said Greg while moaning

Since Stevie didn't stop with the teasing, Greg decided it was time to flip them over again so he was on top and in control; he took the chance to move his hand on the drawer next to the bed to grab the lube and condoms

Greg rolled them a little so they were now side by side and he moved one of Stevie's legs a little more up to wrap around him so he could move his hand to his ass and rub his finger on crack, when he could feel it, snapped the cap of the lube with his other hand and pour some on his fingers on the hand he had on Stevie's ass and started to rub his lubed fingers on Stevie's entrance making him moan.

"Fuck…Greg…" – moaned Stevie

"Does it feel that good?" – asked Greg

"Yes…but also…it's cold" – answered Stevie making Greg smirk

Then Greg put move lube on his fingers again and this time he tried to push his index finger inside Stevie's entrance until he felt it was in and started to slowly worked until it as all inside, Stevie moaned loud Greg's name and the leg that Stevie had up was wrapped even tighter around Greg as he worked the finger in and out Stevie slowly until he find more rhythm when feel that Stevie was more loose and then he added other finger to go in and scissoring inside to stretch more inside Stevie's entrance.

"Greg!" – moaned Stevie loud

"Sorry, does it hurt?" – asked Greg

"No, just…fuck…I need you…" – moaned Stevie

"Are you sure?" – Asked Greg and Stevie nodded biting his lips

Greg felt a little unsure so quickly before get his fingers out, he put a third finger and worked along the other two for a little bit making Stevie moan his name, then he put the fingers out, put the condom on and started to lube his cock and he move to be on the top of Stevie again and Stevie's legs were now on Greg's shoulders and move so the head of his cock touched Stevie's entrance.

"Are you ready?" – Asked Greg and Stevie only nodded in response

Greg took the response and started to push his cock until the head popped inside Stevie entrance making Stevie hiss a little and Greg looked at him worried.

"It's ok…just…damn…your cock is…thick…keep going" – said Stevie

And Greg did as his boyfriend said and keep pushing more of his cock inside slowly letting him adjust inch by inch until he push the other and before they knew it was all inside of Stevie and Greg let out a huge groan feeling Stevie's tight ass squeezing his cock while Stevie let out a deep moan and move his legs from Greg's shoulders to be on his hips to be more comfortable

"Fuck…no virgins anymore" – joked Stevie with a smirk

"Yeah…" – groaned Greg – "I…I love you" – said Greg making Stevie blush even more deeply than he already was blushing

"I love you too" – said Stevie putting his arms around Greg's neck and pulling him for a kiss while he use his legs to push Greg towards him signaling him to move.

Greg started to move slowly groaning on the kiss as he started to feel the tightness of Stevie's ass around his cock and Stevie moaned feeling the thickness of Greg's cock stretching him in a good way.

When Greg started to feel Stevie relax, he got more comfortable and bold he started to pick up the pace going faster and a little more rough making Stevie whine and cry in pleasure which give Greg the courage to keep going.

"Fuck Greg! Right…there!" – screamed Stevie holding Greg tighter

And Stevie's wishes was Greg's command, just when he knew he was pleasuring his boyfriend better he try to hit that same spot over and over again, he was a man on a mission and his mission was trying to recreate that feeling for Stevie

"I'm close" – grunted Greg

"Me too" – moaned Stevie

After less than a minute Greg was moaning Stevie name and Stevie was doing the same…but moaning Greg's name not his own, that would be weird, when they finished Greg collapsed on the top of Stevie and Stevie kept his arms and legs still around Greg, Greg turned to give his boyfriend another kiss it was supposed to be a softer one, but started to get heated and he started to feel like he was getting hard again.

"Wow! is that…" – started to ask Stevie

"Sorry…I…" – started to say Greg

"Wanna go for a round two? I bet we got time" – asked Stevie and Greg looked at him in shock and then he smirked and kissed him

"I love you" – said Greg – "have I told you that?" - He asked

"This is the second time, but it doesn't get old" – said Stevie with a smirk

* * *

 _ **Now this is the end and real conclusion of this story, I hope the little few ones that read it enjoy it as much as I did writing it, I know this one doesn't have much people following or reading, but it was something funny and different that i wanted to do, so thanks for the ones that did read it. xoxo**_


End file.
